poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebuilding the Gateway
This is how rebuilding the gateway goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and our heroes came out of a gateway. Then, the gateway began to shook, explodes, pieces were everywhere and the Keystones has suck into the Vortex. Tino: The gateway! Shido Itsuka: It's destroyed! Sunset Shimmer: We've got to fix it! Or something bad is about to happen! Wyldstyle: '''Well, I don't quite know what you just did, but we're still alive. '''Gandalf: '''Are you Sure? '''Sneech: Yes, Gandalf. Batman: '''This Technology is Advance... My guess? That Gateway created the rift that brought us here. '''Gandalf: Um, which Gateway? Batman: ' The one that got Exploded. '''Gandalf: '''Hmm...Then Perhaps? '''Wyldstyle: '... We should Rebuilt it! '''Sunset Shimmer: Good idea, Wyldstyle! Tino: I agree with you Sunset. Let's rebuild the gateway. And so, they fixing the gateway and then they finished it. Kotori: There. Mana Takamiya: Good as new. Tino: Now I think we need to power it up. Batman: ''' Good idea, Tino. Good thing I can build a mini version of my Batmobile. Then he builds a mini version of the Batmobile, and then powers up the gateway. '''Batman: There. That'll powerup the gateway. Then the gateway started working again. Gateway Keeper: Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored. Wyldstyle: ' Limited system functionality? Am I going to lose an arm if I go through that thing? '''Sue: '''If you could do that. '''Batman: ' It does look unstable. I saw some glowing parts get sucked into it. They must have been important. 'Doraemon: '''So we have to get it Back? '''Batman: '''Yes. '''Wyldstyle: ' My relic scanner's showing there's definitely something through there. '''Gandalf: Could it be leading us to the missing bricks? Noby: Don't know, Batman? Batman: Could be... Wyldstyle: ''' Or MetalBeard? '''Batman: Couldn't be. Tino: '''You are so Unbelievable. '''MetalBeard: (off-Screen) Aaaaar! Sunset Shimmer: What is that noise, Wyldstyle? Carver: I've recognize that "ar!" anywhere. Wyldstyle: That will be Metalbeard. MetalBeard: Help me. Noby: You're right, Wyldstyle. That's MetalBeard! He's in trouble! ....Or he's really happy. He uses 'argh' for a lot of things. Either way we have to find him. Tino: Well, let's go!. And so, they went to find and he is nowhere to be found. Tino: Dang! Sunset Shimmer: There might be some camera recorded that what happened to Metalbeard. Sue: I don't know if MetalBeard have a camera, Sunset. Maybe we should go to the Portal. Tino: Great idea, Sue. And so, they went to the Portal and they are Flying through the Portal. Doraemon: Should we get there by using my Time Machine? Big G: '''Look at me, I'm Super Big G! '''Noby: Now I know how to Fly without a Time Machine! '''Sneech: '''I'm am going to tell my Parents about this! '''Sue: '''These Vortex are kinda Pretty. '''Doraemon: '''I'm Floating without a Time Belt! '''Noby: '''These Vortex are kinda Fun! '''Big G: '''These Days are kinda Great for Big G. Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes